


Let there be light

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing Kageyama Tobio, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Koushi is going off to college and Kageyama will be a second year soon. How will this affect their relationship? How will love grow or die, or change in ways they didn't expect?





	1. Relationship reflections and the way your love kills my doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically just them reflecting on their relationship so if you want actual action and interaction you can skip to chapter 2.

The summer before Sugawara’s first year of college passes by in an instant. Between friendly volleyball games that stretch out through entire afternoons while everyone's still together and desperately clinging to the last bits of time they have to be a wholesome team and spending his remaining hours memorizing and learning what he can about Tobio before they have to be apart for much longer than either of them want, his Summer goes by in the blink of an eye. He knows that he won't be far. After all, he'll be attending Miyagi’s state college and living in the college dorms which means he'll only be a 30 minute bus ride away from Kageyama's. However, this doesn’t stop him from thinking things over about their relationship.

Firstly, he's going off to college, which is an entirely new and overwhelming phase of his life. He'll be busier in general. He knows he'll miss some things. Tobio will grow in ways he can't witness from afar, not only inside the court but in intimate and personal ways. He's afraid that growing apart instead of growing together will be the end of them as a couple, as a unit, as a team.

He's concerned about university, of course. How well he'll do, whether or not people will get along with him, how he'll react to the new workload and how difficult it will be without those familiar faces that he got to see every day in high school. But he's also worried about what this change will modify in his and Kageyama’s relationship. They won’t be able to see each other every day, it will be amazing if they can manage to see each other every week.

Even though he was preoccupied about all of this he knew he had to fulfill his place in the relationship and be strong about it, be confident about their love. Most people would call it puppy love, and maybe it is. Honestly, Sugawara isn’t sure of it yet. He's not sure about what he truly feels or his real place in the world, for that matter. What he knows is that when Tobio smiles, and it wasn’t as often as he would like it to be because he can never get enough of it, that moment is too precious for him to let it go that easily. He knows happiness by Tobio’s side, and if he's happy, why on earth would he give that up because of mere insecurities of his young mind? He shakes away those thoughts and brings himself together. This is what a senpai must do. This is what a boyfriend must do. This is what Sugawara Koushi must do.

* * *

 

If Sugawara's nervous about college, Kageyama is anxious about it. Kageyama isn't the type of person to show his feelings easily, he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve, he’s learned the hard way that that is a mistake. He has difficulty naming his emotions because they don’t come as easily to him as they do for other people.

When he first started to feel something towards Sugawara, he didn’t understand it. He thought of it has admiration, and he wasn’t wrong, but it was more than that. He would never have scraped the surface of his feelings alone, so it was a good thing Koushi was by his side to do that. To read the tiniest mood changes, to support him and to help him without judgement. And eventually the admiration grew into thankfulness because _finally_ someone understood him and they were there for him. Not because he asked but merely because they wanted to. Tobio couldn’t have put a price to that if he had to.

Through Koushi’s understanding, he grew into something better than he had been or maybe he just grew into the person he was supposed to be. He wasn’t entirely himself yet, but it isn’t easy getting out of your comfort zone to begin with. Breaking down the walls he's built around himself is, at the minimum, a hard and, sometimes, painful job. Growth doesn't come to him as fast as setting to Hinata does, his hands much quicker to learn than his brain and, most of all, his heart. Growth comes slowly, but it's just as fulfilling as sending a toss that's spiked cleanly when he finally achieves a new goal. And nobody understands that better than Koushi and Tobio.

And because Koushi has been his supporting beam, he's now incredibly nervous to be apart from him. They're not going to separate or break apart, he knows this. But they will be away from each other for undefined periods of time. He won't be able to talk to Koushi at any time he wants or to randomly appear at his house on a particularly bad day. If he did Koushi wouldn’t send him away, of course, but he wouldn’t do that anyway because he wants to respect Sugawara. Suga needs time to adjust to his new life and Kageyama doesn't want to get in the way of that. However, he's terrified of being replaced by some better and nicer version of himself. He's terrified of not being good enough or not being there enough when Koushi needs him.

In the end, even though all of those doubts are there, in dark corners of his brain, he forgets them when inside Koushi’s embrace. Or when they go out on dates to eat crepes and take walks until their noses are freezing or when they share clothes that always leave scent traces. And even when they're merely sitting together, his arm around Koushi’s waist and Koushi’s smile against his cheeks, those are the moments he truly cherishes. Because there's no better gift than the softness of Koushi’s skin or the brilliance of his eyes when they shine with the neon lights at night or the glint of his hair on a sunny morning before practice. Koushi’s light shines through his doubts and eradicates them completely.


	2. Honey, I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara has some free time to visit Kageyama. There are brown gloves lined with fur and miso soup, and quiet conversations beneath the heat of the kotatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place two months or so after Sugawara starts college and a new school year begins.

**From** : Suga

 **To** : Tobio

Are you free today, Tobio? I finally finished my assignment and I have some time, miss you a lot

 

 **To** : Suga

 **From** : Tobio

Yeah, come over? I’ll make something for us to eat

 

 **From** : Suga

 **To** : Tobio

Oh, can it be that miso soup we had the other time? I really liked it

 

 **To** : Suga

 **From** : Tobio

That might take a while… Wanna help?

 

 **From** : Suga

 **To** : Tobio

Of course! I’ll be there in 30! See you soon <3

 

           Kageyama is silently watching tv, sitting by the kotatsu, heating up his cold hands under the electric heater. He thinks for a moment if it'll take much longer for Suga to arrive, and how he'll look like when he does. It's a cold afternoon in the middle of November. People outside wear long coats and scarfs around their necks to keep themselves warm, and Tobio finds himself wondering if Koushi will be wearing the gloves he offered him a while ago. One night Sugawara came to dine with the Kageyama’s and when he arrived his hands had wounds. When Tobio asked Suga about them, the other had told him it was because of the cold, that it happened every year. And Tobio took it upon himself to find the furriest, coziest and warmest gloves inside the Miyagi prefecture to gift Sugawara with. They were light brown and lined with fur at the wrist. They matched Suga’s eyes, Tobio thought.

            A slight and low knock on the door pulls him out of his thoughts and tells him that Suga has arrived. He gets up to open the door and is greeted with a short figure buried inside an enormous coat, the hood covering most of its face but a tiny smile still visible and he quickly lets Suga in, the cold quickly freezing his socked feet.

            Sugawara takes off his shoes and leaves them at the entrance and then unzips his coat and throws it over the couch. Then, with a look that says “honey, I’m home”, he kisses Kageyama, framing the taller boys face with his glove covered hands and Tobio relishes in the feeling of warmth that comes from deep kisses and finally feeling like he’s home. And a tiny smile escapes him when he catches sight of the gloves, happy about the little details you notice about someone when you are completely attuned to them.

 

* * *

 

Sugawara watches as Kageyama cuts the onions into tiny pieces and puts them inside the pan. Suga is busy cutting up the other ingredients which soon join the soup, and when steam starts rising and the scent that comes with it spreads itself through the kitchen both boys inhale and sigh, delighted with their combined work.

Soon they pour the freshly made miso soup into two separate bowls and take them to the living room, settling side by side under the kotatsu, their hands still on the warm bowls as a way of absorbing the comforting heat. Then, they begin eating their meal over easy conversation.

“Hmmm, this tastes really great!” Is Suga’s reaction to his first bite. Kageyama follows and makes an appreciative sound.

“We should cook together more often then.” And that input makes Koushi light up from the inside, his eyes with a small shine. He smiles slowly but surely at his boyfriend and leans in for a kiss on his cheek. When Tobio makes a little confused frown as in to say “what was that for?” Sugawara just shrugs and smiles to himself. It’s not like Tobio is sweet on purpose, he's just being honest which makes comments like that even better because Suga knows that he means it.

They continue to eat in comfortable silent, the tv on the lowest sound setting as to not disturb them. When they're done, they push the bowls aside and sit back against the couch behind them. Koushi looks at Kageyama only to find that Tobio’s stare is already on him, his lips upturned in the slightest way. Koushi’s smile grows as he goes in for another kiss, this time on the lips, the kind of kiss where you can taste the miso soup you just ate on the other person’s mouth, the kind of kiss that can lead to other things.

Suga muses briefly over the possibility of staying over, but he doesn’t want to impose. Even though they've been dating for a while now and both parents are okay with it, they're still protective of their little Kageyama and Koushi understands that. He's not necessarily thinking about doing "other things" with Kageyama, though. Honestly, college is nerve wracking and full of pressure and being close to Kageyama is enough to replenish, at least, some of his energy and that's what he's aiming for here. But as it is, he won’t think too much about that. He'll just relish on the time they do have, which is right now, just as Tobio’s hand is coming up to curl at the base of his neck and entwine itself in silver strands of messy hair. Koushi sighs into it, making them break apart for a second before rushing back in.

“Stay the night?” Comes Tobio’s whispered question, briefly interrupting their slowly heating make-out session.

Sugawara tilts his head to the side, thinking it through. “What about your parents?”

“Oh… I guess I forgot to tell you. Remember when I told you my grandma was sick a few days ago?”

“Sure…”

“My parents went to visit her and help this weekend. Mom was worried because she didn’t want to leave grandma alone when she was sick.”

Koushi nods in understanding and then grins at Kageyama with an eyebrow raised in question. “And you _forgot_ to tell me this?”

Kageyama looks away with a blush and mumbles a few words to the side.

“Sorry, what was that?” Koushi insists with an even bigger grin on his face now.

“I just get distracted when I see you, okay? Makes me forget about stuff…that isn’t you.” Kageyama says, his cheeks flushed but looking at Koushi.

“You are freakin’ adorable!” Koushi beams at him and exclaims right before launching himself towards Kageyama, tackling him to the floor and kissing him fiercely.  


	3. Stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi stays the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains explicit sexual content. If you don't like that or feel uncomfortable with it, you can just skip to the fluff morning after, on next chapter!

“I’ll get you something to wear to bed.” Kageyama offers as he walks up to his closet, opening it and taking out two pairs of pajamas, one for him and another one for Suga.

Suga hums amusedly, only to walk up behind Kageyama, embracing him from behind, whispering in his ear. “Somehow, I don’t think we'll be needing those any time soon… Isn’t that right, _Tobio_?” Suga asks with a low rumble, emphasizing Kageyama’s first name, directing the question right at him with an underline of mischief in his voice, his breath ghosting over the shell of Tobio’s ear.

Slowly, Tobio turns around to face Koushi, looking into his sparkling brown eyes. He moves his right hand to hold Koushi’s jaw as he tilts the slightly shorter boys face up to drop a firm kiss to his lips and places his other hand on the small of Sugawara’s back, holding him closer as he deepens the kiss. Tobio back tracks until they reach the bed, its covers already pulled back, and lets Koushi fall onto the mattress. As Koushi watches intently, Tobio walks away from him, their gazes unwavering, and dims the lights in the bedroom. The mood tenses further, expectation flowing in the air between them. Tobio comes back towards the bed and as Koushi licks his lips, he straddles Suga’s lap with confidence he doesn't usually show, overthrown with embarrassment instead but not this time. He places his arms around Suga’s neck but doesn’t move any further, tilting his head instead and giving Sugawara a challenging look, as if to say “your move”.

Koushi smiles in appreciation and begins leaving light kisses all over Tobio’s warm face, and his long, bare neck, but making a point of not kissing him on the mouth. Koushi’s hands roam under Kageyama’s sweater and slowly start pushing it up, all the while petting Kageyama’s sides and nuzzling his neck, taking in his scent. Tobio moves his torso away a little and Koushi pulls the sweater over his head, getting rid of it in a second. Gently, Koushi moves Tobio so the dark haired boy is laying on his back comfortably, his head resting on the pillow, his body relaxed. That way he can admire the entire expanse of his uncovered chest, his firm body, and the sweet sight of the slight blush on his cheeks, his searching and expectant eyes.

“You’re really warm…” Koushi notes as his hands travel further down, his nails scraping over the underside of Tobio’s belly making the boy shudder in response. The skin there is sensitive and Kageyama is enticingly responsive to well-placed touches, but then again, he’d already learned many of the younger boy’s softer spots. And even though he was so familiarized with Tobio’s reactions by now, seeing him get surprised with pleasure he didn’t know he could feel was especially satisfying.

Tobio remains patient as he lets Koushi explore in silence, hearing his appreciative hums from time to time, watching him reminisce places of Tobio he had missed admiring and feeling beneath his smooth fingertips or under the wetness of his tongue. Koushi licks languidly at the sensitive skin just above Kageyama’s cock, pushing his sweatpants down enough to uncover more little patches of skin, covered in thick black hair or completely smooth, depending on what parts he exposed, and putting off touching the money prize.

Koushi looks up to find Tobio resting his weight on his elbows, watching him intently, his eyes holding a feverish glint, pleading silently because it was too soon to beg.

“Is there something you _want_ , Tobio?” Koushi questions, lifting an eyebrow, a teasing underline in his voice that still manages to sound encouraging, pushing Kageyama to speak up his desires.

A few seconds later of daring stares, Tobio speaks up, his voice low but clear. “Your mouth.” Koushi remains still, silently waiting for his boyfriend to continue because that was certainly not enough explanation and if Kageyama wasn’t blushing then it wasn’t a satisfactory enough answer for Suga yet.

Looking at Koushi’s unnerving and taunting eyes makes Tobio inhale deeply and swallow around the embarrassment creeping up his neck. “On my…” Tobio trails off but moves his eyes down, grabbing Koushi’s hand and placing it over is hard cock, squeezing with his hand over Suga’s, who smiles in satisfaction.

 “I see…, can you take off the rest of your clothes for me?” Koushi asks as he makes to get up. Tobio removes his sweatpants and boxers and leaves them on the floor beside the bed. Laying down again, he gives himself a few strokes, getting the pressure off a little bit. Koushi, who had gotten up to grab the lube and a condom out of the desk drawer where he knew Kageyama kept them, watches this display with building arousal. He makes quick work of undressing down to his boxers and then comes back to sit beside Kageyama, who was still touching himself lazily.

“May I join in?” Is Suga’s question, his hands already petting Kageyama’s bare torso. Kageyama looks into Koushi’s eyes, and bites his lip in provocation as he gives himself a particularly hard tug. Silently saying “If you want it, come and get it.”  

“I thought you’d never ask.” Comes Kageyama’s bold answer. Koushi feels alight when Tobio gets like this, as if he owns the place, confident in what he wants and not afraid to get it. That's his Kageyama.

Koushi leans down to kiss him, unhurriedly, sucking on Kageyama’s tongue and biting at his bottom lip, leaving the other somewhat breathless. He reaches for the lube to the right of Kageyama and coats two of his fingers. It had been at least two weeks since they did anything sexual so he wanted to make sure Tobio was ready to take him. He pushes one finger in first, attentive to Tobio’s reactions, but the other boy only lets out a small pant and looks at Suga, intently asking for more.

Suga slips in another finger and it gets tighter, a little harder to move, so he adds some more lube and watches as Kageyama trembles under him when he touches a certain spot. Trying to hold back whimpers that made him feel embarrassed, Kageyama brings his hand up to his mouth, muffling the sounds. Koushi, entirely unsatisfied with this, kisses the back of Kageyama’s hand and slowly pulls it away.

“Please, don’t be embarrassed. It’s just us two. It’s okay to make noise. And it sounds so good too.” Koushi marvels, reassuring Tobio that he enjoys listening to him.

Tobio bites his lip, still unsure, but then Koushi starts picking up the pace of his movements, his fingers moving rhythmically and finding that spot when he thrusts in, making Tobio forget about his inhibitions, not holding back anymore.

When it becomes a little too much Tobio stops Koushi’s wrist with a small huff and a breathy “Koushi…”

Suga looks at him, searching for something more affirmative of Kagayama’s wishes, and the younger boy looks at him in frustration.

“Koushi, please. I’m ready.” Koushi merely smiles. He did always love to hear Kageyama beg for him. For someone who put on such a tough image, seeing him in this vulnerable state was quite rewarding.

Suga rolls on the condom and coats his cock with another layer of lube, making sure everything went as smoothly as possible.  He positions himself between Kageyama’s spread legs and lowers himself. Kageyama gets a hold of his cock and aligns it with his entrance. Koushi pushes in, making Tobio inhale deeply and hold on to his back. As Koushi pulls back out, he watches Tobio’s face for any sign of discomfort but all he can see is unabashed pleasure. He thrusts back in only to hit Tobio’s prostate and feeling the other boy claw at his back, hiding his face on the crook of Koushi’s neck. Koushi keeps angling his hips that way, repeatedly hitting Tobio’s sweet spot, he had teased him enough for tonight. Tobio was leaking pre-cum all over his stomach, making it glisten in the low bedroom lights. Koushi quickens the pace, panting in Tobio’s ear as the other whimpers at the friction their torsos were causing on his cock.

Kageyama feels his orgasm build up, settling on the underside of his belly, coiling in deeply. He holds it back, clenching hard on Suga’s cock. He mumbles, being as coherent as he can. “Kou- Koushi.” Before he lets out a cursed “fuck” through gritted teeth and comes all over his stomach and chest. Koushi’s orgarm hits him moments later, and he rides it out on an overstimulated Tobio, who enjoys it nonetheless.

Coming back to their senses, Koushi is the first to move, pulling out the used condom, tying it and throwing it out onto the garbage bin.

“Don’t move.” He calls out to Tobio as he walks over to the bathroom, letting the water run until it gets warmer and wetting a washcloth. He cleans himself with it and then wets another one to bring to Kageyama.

“You look really good when you’re not trying to hold yourself back, did you know that?” Koushi comments when they're already cleaned and warm in their pajamas, tucked under the covers of Tobio's bed.

“It’s because you take such good care of me.” Kageyama blushes softly and responds, not holding back what he feels, because, as it seems, Sugawara likes to see that unrestrained part of him.


	4. Waking up to freshly made toast and steaming cups of milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Sugawara have breakfast in bed, credit given to the best boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a little bit of crack I guess? It's just a light hearted chapter all around.

He wakes up to a dimly lit room. The blinds are drawn and the light that gets through is scant. He shifts on the small, one person bed the two of them are sharing and admires Koushi has he continues sleeping soundly, no doubt needing to rest after a hard working week. The silver bangs fall over Suga’s eyes, hiding them away from sight and his body moves in such a slight manner that if Tobio wasn’t paying enough attention he would think it wasn’t moving at all.

Cautiously, as to not wake Suga up, Kageyama slips his body from under the covers and pulls them up until they cover the sleeping boy up to his neck. Suga is so responsive to cold weather that Kageyama always fears he’ll get sick.

After making sure he hasn’t woken Suga up, he makes his way to the bathroom to wash his face and his teeth before going to the kitchen to begin making breakfast for the two of them. He thinks to himself, _it’ll be nice if I make him breakfast and then we eat together. It’s the kind of intimate thing couples do together._

He prepares toast with butter, enough for both of them, and warm drinks to accompany it. He mourns the fact that he doesn’t have flowers anywhere near by, because that would be a really romantic gesture.

He carries a tray with the food to his bedroom and sets it on his desk. He opens the blinds enough to let rays of light illuminate the bedroom but not too much that it’ll hurt Koushi’s eyes when he wakes up. He moves to sit next to Suga and shakes the slowly wakening boy’s frame to help the process along. He immediately regrets it, thinking maybe he’s being too sudden. He changes tactics, threading his fingers through Koushi’s bed hair instead and kissing his cheek as a subconscious after thought.

Sugawara stirs at his touch and he keeps doing it until Sugawara turns his body to him, nuzzling the palm of his hand and leaving a sleepy kiss there. Koushi opens his eyes deliberately, adjusting to the light and slowly coming to awareness of his surroundings.

“Good morning.” He sighs, contentment filling his voice. Waking up was a hardship but somehow it’s easier when the first thing he gets to see, framed by the morning light, is Kageyama’s beautiful figure.

Kageyama smiles down at him and runs his fingers through Koushi's hair one last time as the other sits up on the bed. “Morning. I made us breakfast.”

Koushi’s eyes widen a little and his eyebrows go up, getting lost in his riled up bangs. “You did?!" Koushi exclaims as excitedly as he can within his still sleepy state. "Couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend...” 

Kageyama just huffs a laugh at that and gets up to grab their food. He passes the tray to Koushi who places it on his lap while Kageyama gets under the covers with him again.

“Hmm, smells so good! The smell of toast in the morning is always the best!” Koushi marvels, his mouth watering and his belly already rumbling, warning him to start munching on something soon. He grabs one of the toasts and starts eating. More like devouring, to be honest. “And it tastes great too!” He praises around a mouthful.

After eating the entire thing he grabs his steaming cup of milk and gulps down the first half of it. Soon half of the plate worth of toast is completely gone, all Suga's doing and he has to drink half of Tobio's milk as well as his own to push it all down.

“You really know how to treat a man right, Tobio…!” Koushi sighs, satisfied with his full and warm belly, wiping away crumbles of bread from his mouth. Kageyama, who is still chewing on his toast, just looks at him in amusement.

“Hey…” Koushi starts, waiting for Tobio to look at him.

“Would it be okay to stay here with you this weekend? I’ll get my stuff from the dorm and then I can work from here and…we can spend a little more time together…”

“Of course.” Kageyama shrugs as if it was an obvious answer and Koushi shakes his head at that. Figures.

“Do tell your mom I’m staying with you. I want her to know. I mean, maybe don’t mention me staying the night? But definitely tell her you’re not alone for the weekend, she’ll be less worried.” Koushi advises, sounding like a mother giving her child orders and thoughtful advice (which in all fairness, it was), but in a comical kind of way.

Kageyama laughs at him and Suga looks at him in disbelief and then in exasperation, putting a hand over his face. “Did I sound too much like your mother just then?”

And with that, Kageyama just loses it, snorting embarrassingly, because yes, his boyfriend was sometimes like a caring and worried mother, but mostly, he just sounded like an adult speaking. He knew Sugawara knew best but with that face, Kageyama just couldn’t take him seriously. Expect he totally did and when Sugawara left he immediately phoned his mother to tell her everything Suga told him to say. He was, after all, an obedient mama’s boy.


	5. Being alone together and not alone at all

 

Sugawara fished for his dorm keys in his jacket pockets until he found them, fitting the right one through the key hole and turning it to the right until the door opened with a soft click. Even though he'd messaged Daichi to warn him he would be spending the night with Kageyama, he wanted to let him know he'd be staying the weekend as well but his best friend seemed to have gone out already. On a Saturday. Koushi thought it was suspicious until he remembered Daichi telling him he'd started doing morning runs with one of his team mates, Kuroo. He'd seemed pretty charmed but Suga hadn't thought much of it. That is until now.

It wasn't just for anyone Daichi got up early in the morning, especially considering how grumpy he usually was upon seeing the sun rise and disturb his sleep. Meaning this Kuroo person must actually interest him to some extent which Koushi makes a mental note of to interrogate his friend later.

 

With that, he starts packing some things. He grabs a few hygiene products, a change of clothes, his laptop and some books he'll be needing. His assignment this weekend was to translate a Japanese juridical document to English, which wasn't that complicated considering how good he was at the language.

He figured he'd finish it by Sunday afternoon, accounting for breaks to give full attention to Kageyama in between. Koushi was considerate like that. Besides, Kageyama must have homework too so they could work together.

Being accompanied was nice when Koushi was studying, he'd always liked it better than doing it alone. And Tobio mostly kept to himself while studying anyway (unless he was doing it with Hinata since every mundane task was a competition with those two).

With his stuff packed he rushed to catch the next bus leaving in 5 minutes and arriving at Kageyama's 30 minutes later. He walked in a fast pace until he arrived to his destination since it was beginning to rain and soon it would be pouring if the dark clouds over him were any indication.

 

Tobio opened the door, already changed into comfortable clothes to wear around the house instead of his pajamas, and kissed Koushi welcome with a minty fresh mouth.

"Do you have any homework you need to do?" Koushi questioned, his boyfriend looking immediately dejected with the sudden subject of school. But he nodded his head nonetheless and told Koushi he had some math problems to solve and an english question sheet to fill.

They settled down under the comforting heat of the kotatsu side by side. Kageyama was slowly working through his equations, going back and forth between already finished ones and the ones he was doing, trying to find a similar pattern of thought. Sometimes he'd huff or sigh in an exasperated manner and Koushi would look at him from the corner of his eye and see the furrow of Tobio's brow and the way his lips pursed, his concentration intense.

There wasn't a way of acting or of being about Tobio that didn't feel intense to Koushi. And he couldn't help but wonder how the younger boy would come to change through the years. He hoped he'd keep that intensity. There were few people that made an effort for the things they loved like that, in such a ruthless manner. And Kageyama gave it all to volleyball and Koushi and trying to better himself around others. Tobio had come such a long way and he had much to go through still, but Koushi was already proud of what he'd accomplished until now.

Koushi focused his attention back on the words in front of him. It wasn't the most engaging paper to write but it was far from the monotonous things he had to do in high school. College was reinvigorating in the way he actually got a real say on what he wanted to be doing. And this was it. He preferred to translate literary works though because most of those were surprisingly interesting and Koushi found himself learning more and more each day. Although these juridical works weren't uninteresting, they were a bit more difficult, what with all the technical talk in them. But Koushi still managed, and very well, he might had.

Sometimes he'd lend a hand to Kageyama when the others brain smelled a bit like burning and his hand was grasping the pencil in a too forceful manner.  Koushi remembered himself when he encountered especially challenging problems that made him want to tear his hair out and cry real tears. Math is no joke, folks.

 

They were an hour and a half in their work when Kageyama finally finished his last math problem and tapped Koshi lightly on the shoulder as to not startle him if he was in too deep concentration. Koushi turned to him with a slight smile and Tobio asked if he wanted some tea or anything warm. (Even with their legs under the kotatsu it was cold and Kageyama honestly couldn't feel the tips of his fingers).

Koushi accepted with a nod and a thank you and got back to writing while Tobio fetched them some warm drinks.

Tobio put the mugs down carefully on top of the kotatsu and sat himself again in his spot next to Koushi, who stopped working on his paper and leaned back against the couch with his mug in hand, taking a tentative sip. It was pleasantly warm and Koushi drank half of it, his body warming up in the process. Tobio felt content, sipping his own drink and letting his thoughts drift into nothing but fuzziness.

After a few moments of silence, Kageyama started to fill Sugawara in on the team’s details and progress and Suga hummed as he encouraged Kageyama to continue.

"Hinata is getting better at receiving. And Yamaguchi too. They kind of bonded over how bad they were at it and now they practice it together a lot of the time."

"It's a little hard not having Hinata to work with me all the time because it means working with others more but it's actually really nice. Nishinoya senpai and Tanaka senpai are always very encouraging, asking for high fives every time. And since our match with Shiratorizawa, Tsukishima has been really fired up. He's a talented blocker and I kind of envy how good he is at reading our opponents. But please don't tell anyone I said that, if Tsukishima knew he'd never stop making fun of me."

Koushi laughed, delighted that Kageyama is getting along with everyone this well and especially because the team seems to have been left in good hands (Ennoshita Chikara would never disappoint his senpais).

"I'm glad it's all working out well." Koushi sighed, flooded with relieve and satisfaction. He brushed Tobio's hair back and kissed his forehead gently.

"What was that for?" Tobio mumbled, the tips of ears flushing.

"Because I'm so proud of you, of course."

They finished the last of their beverages and put them away to wash later. Suga convinced Tobio to get back to work, promising he'd give him something for his troubles later if he finished it today. The determined expression on Tobio's face was nothing short of hilarious. But it was also cute. Upon expressing that thought out loud Kageyama promptly flushed again. And Koushi giggled, absolutely satisfied with himself.

The day went on like that. They worked, they had lunch together, spent the first half of the evening getting each other off and then, spent and loose limbed, cuddled in the sofa to watch a movie.

When they finally noticed the outside, the sky had darkened completely and night had come. They were both getting sleepy so they decided to call it a night and fell into bed together, wrapping their limbs around each other like vines. Koushi thought distantly that one day he could have this every day. Maybe. It was just a fantasy for now... But who knew what the future held?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I already have some ideas for the next chapters so I hope to update soon! Stay tuned!


	6. Winning their last nationals and an unforgettable summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Kageyama's third year of high school and the last game of volleyball he'll play with Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukkishima. It's also Kageyama's last summer in Sendai before going off to college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno reunion and summer fluff!!

It was the last year of high school for Hinata Shoyou, ace, Tsukkishima Key, middle blocker, Yamaguchi Tadashi, pinch server and captain and Kageyama Tobio, setter. They prolonged what their senpai had helped build once again, the mighty crows of Karasuno, a powerhouse to be feared, and they were once again brought themselves to nationals.

In the crowd, watching and cheering for Karasuno's team, were Daichi, trying to cover up the proud dad tears, Suga, the one who screamed the loudest and didn't give a shit about other people looking at him because _those were his babies and he would cheer for them in their last game, damnit_ , Asahi, whose hair was bigger and more fabulous than ever, Nishinoya and Tanaka, personal Karasuno cheer leading squad and Ennoshita, who was also proud he'd left the team in such good hands after he took his leave as captain last year.

It was a neck to neck game, the tension clear, the stamina running low, but the spirits kept as high as always, when the referee's whistle broke out through the court signaling Karasuno's win and cheers could be heard even outside of the gymnasium.

After the game, the graduating third years sent their dear kouhai home with a final message of good luck, of how thankful they were of working with them and how hard they'd worked, that they were sure they were leaving the team in good hands and they'd be back next year to cheer for them, so they better get themselves as far as they could and win proudly or lose with their heads held high and every play they had spent to the last drop.

When they were all done, they met Suga, Daichi, Asahi, Noya, Tanaka and Ennoshita to celebrate. It was a celebration for their win at nationals, a reunion of all the senpai and kouhai, and sadly, it was also a farewell because this was, after all, the last year the third years would all be together.

They went out to a restaurant and once they were seated everyone started talking cheerily back and forth, this one of the few times some of them got to see each other and certainly a rare occasion for all of them to be together like they used to be.

"This is officially the end of your third year of high school. How do you guys feel?" Daichi asks and suddenly everyone's eyes are on the four third years.

Tadashi speaks first, as captain of the team, having become quite reliable and a choice no one had regretted.

"I think we really understand what you must have felt back then now. It hurts to think it's ending, but we've had a good run. Now it's time to step out."

The looks of awe from the senpai told Tadashi they were proud of who he had become, such a strong pillar for the team, a good friend. Shoyou had tears welling up and Tobio forced the knot on his throat to disappear. Tsukkishima seemed almost unfazed if it wasn't for the strong grip he had on Tadashi's hand beneath the table. His feeling for volleyball only had become stronger than they were that first year and the friendships he'd made, though he'd hardly admit it, were something he would dearly miss after their departure.

Shoyou, who was sitting to the left of Tobio, looked him dead in the eye, tears streaming down his face, and barreled into him like a bull, forcing Koushi to hold them so they wouldn't fall on the floor.

"I'm really gonna miss you, stupidyama!!"

"Don't call me that, idiot!! You're so embarrassing!!" Tobio huffed and complained, but returned the hug and told Shoyou he'd miss him too, though he could barely get the words out without crying, as well.

"I'm even gonna miss you, Tsukkishima! And I'll miss you lots, Yamaguchi!!!"

Shoyou left his place then to go hug the couple. Tadashi smiled and responded he'd miss Shoyou too and Tsukkishima turned his head to the side and grumbled.

"As if I'd miss someone as annoying as you." Which meant he felt the same way.

Shoyou then kept going around the table in a hugging spree and everyone happily accepted.

Tobio and Koushi locked eyes with each other and smiled, Koushi rubbing at Tobio's back to soothe him seeing as the other was fidgeting. The evening had been quite emotional and Tobio was reaching his limit of keeping it inside. But then the subject changed and they began talking about the adventures, mishaps, and other hilarious things that had happened in the senpai's college days, because college sure was wild, and the mood was lighter. They relaxed and stayed out until they were spent, trying to make the most of the time they had.

 

* * *

 

When Summer arrived, Tobio and Koushi had spent almost all of it in a daze, drunk in each other. Taking regular trips to the pool to swim or going running in the morning, spending the late evenings when the sun went down playing volleyball or bathing in the sun or getting kiss mad, falling into each other, blending with the warm orange hues and the pink, violet bruised ones that filled the skies. That one summer before Tobio went to college had seemed the most endless one, but like with all good things, or with every thing for that matter, it was coming to an inevitable term.

They were outside on Tobio's yard, a blanket laying on the grass beneath them. They sipped fresh orange juice and ate strawberries, holding on to what summer brought and summer took.

"I got a letter in the mail today. It was from Tokyo. I got the scholarship I wanted." Tobio informed, matter of fact.

He had got accepted into the university he wanted the most, with a volleyball scholarship nonetheless and he was more than thrilled to begin this new chapter of his life. Except, he wouldn't just be thirty minutes away from Koushi. He'd be two and a half hours away. And that fact clenched at his heart. Not because he thought they wouldn't make it, but just because being apart from Koushi was his least favorite thing. Koushi's presence reassuring in ways he couldn't put into words. And this summer had been mesmerizing. Between cooking together, staying over at each others house, making love time and time again, with surprises and new things in the midst of it, discovering new places they loved, imagining futures that they could almost reach but not quite, it had been the summer of their lives. It made Tobio both incredibly happy to leave with such amazing memories and incredibly morose to have to leave after such wonderful things had happened. He'd miss Koushi now more than ever before.

Koushi stared at him for a second and then his smile grew and grew until he was beaming, warmer than the sun shining on them, brighter than any light Tobio had ever seen and just as blinding.

"Are you kidding?! Tobio, I am _so proud_ of you! I knew you'd get it but I'm so happy!" Koushi moved to hug him and Tobio held him strongly, tearing up a bit, overjoyed with Koushi's reaction and prospects of the future. Tobio hugged tighter and Koushi moved to sit on his lap, straddling his hips. When they moved away from each other, Koushi was petting Tobio dark hair, gazing at him with the loveliest glint in his glistening eyes.

In that moment, Tobio thought of the words "I love you.", but didn't think to say them aloud for believing he didn't need to. The way they held one another's gaze was enough, the way they leaned into each other, the way their lips moved in such a calm inside the storm way because there were feelings whirling around in them that they'd rather show instead of trying to explain.

A month later, when Koushi was saying goodbye to Tobio, he only said he'd see him in a while. Tobio nodded and confirmed the statement. They weren't going to make a big deal of it, they'd see each other soon, a couple of months apart couldn't be that difficult.

The first weeks were the worst. Spending an entire summer, that was about 100 days of an entirety of 365, and then seeing each other completely apart for months was not exactly a piece of cake. They handled it, though.

Between phone calls and skype calls and texts they managed to dull the ache of the long miles keeping them apart, but never distancing them from each other.


	7. A proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koushi has a proposal for Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter as a one year leap from the last one.

When Koushi decided he’d keep studying to accomplish a masters degree, he thought about the entire range of options he had.

 

He could continue studying in Miyagi, in the same college he’d been in for three years, the same prefecture he’d lived in his whole life. Or he could continue studying somewhere else, that benefited him in other ways, that would get him out of the place he’d never left before, to turn his life around 245º degrees to the right.

 

 

He first approached his parents with his new found idea in the summer before anything went down.

 

“Mom, dad, I have something to discuss with you.”

 

The family sat down in the living room and Koushi’s parents awaited for their son to start talking.

 

“You know how I’m 21 now and how I’ve decided to get a masters degree in publishing and editing.”

 

Both parents made an affirmative gesture with their head and Koushi continued.

 

“Well, I’ve been thinking… That it would be good for me if I made some changes in my life. I’m an adult and I feel like I’m not living my life to the fullest if I’m just…here. Where I’ve always been. Where it’s comfortable. And I love it here, to be able to see you whenever I want but…I don’t think it’s what I need. I need to get out and be something more, live somewhere else where I don’t have you there at my beck and call. Where I can learn to be more independent and to lean on myself.

All that said…I was thinking about moving to Tokyo and attend university there. I would also be working to help my expenses, of course. What do you think?”

 

Koushi’s mother smiled and held her husband’s hand.

 

“You’ve really grown, sweetheart. If you feel that is what you need to do, then you should. And we’ll still be here to help with whatever we can.”

 

“That’s right, son.” Koushi’s father added in agreement.

 

Koushi jumped from his place on the sofa and rushed to hug his parents.

 

“Thank you so much for believing in me.” He whispered into where he’d nuzzled his head between them and held them tight.

 

When he pulled back, they were all a bit teary eyed but Koushi still had something else to say.

 

“There is something else, though…”

 

“Is it about Tobio?” His mom offered, a twinkle in her eye and the left side of her mouth slightly curved upwards.

 

Koushi gave her a conspiratory look and nodded.

 

“Yes. Since he’s living in Tokyo, I thought who better to be roommates with than someone I already get along with great? Who is one of my best friends?”

 

“Son, keep in mind that you’ve never actually lived with him. And living with someone…that’s much harder than you’d think. You could live with someone for years and still not know them. It’s a challenge. What if six months in you find habits so annoying you can’t look past? That could ruin many things for you, and him too.” Koushi’s father interjected.

 

Koushi mused on this for a minute and then came back with his own argument.

 

“You’re right. But how will I ever know if I don’t try? As far I know it could be the best decision of my life. And if it doesn’t work out…then it will save me years of being with the wrong person. I still think it’s only fair to try and give us a chance.”

 

“Alright. You have our support.” Koushi’s father looked at his wife for back up and she then proceeded, taking the lead again.

 

“Of course. In the end, this is not our decision to make, though. You need to talk to Tobio. And his parents. Are you ready for that, darling?”

 

 “I guess…” Koushi gulps.

 

Talking with your boyfriend’s parents might just be the most terrifying moment in one’s life. He’ll be asking to move in with their son. I mean, that’s almost a proposal. Or even more intimate. Way more intimate. Shit.

 

* * *

 

 

It was about the middle of their summer break and Tobio was currently in Miyagi to spend it in his hometown with his parents, and his loving boyfriend who was soon to arrive at his house for a very important lunch.

 

-

 

Koushi had brought the idea to Tobio a few days after having the talk with his parents, to make sure he had thought this thoroughly to the last detail and would not be stomped on any questions Tobio may have for him and he tried his best not to build up expectations if the plan did not work and his idea was crushed and sent directly to the cemetery grounds of his dreams.

 

“I have a proposal for you.” Koushi had said. They were alone on a secluded part of a beach, sat silently on the sand watching the waves crash and recede, the ocean like silvery sparkling diamonds in the late hours of evening, the sun slowly setting.

 

Tobio turned to him with a questioning look, beckoning him to continue.

 

“I’ve decided to take my masters degree in the University of Tokyo.”

 

Tobio was shell shocked for a few seconds, breathing in and out to keep himself steady, letting the words sink in. Koushi took advantage of that opportunity to tell him everything at once before he lost his nerve.

 

“And I’d like us to move in together, if you agreed to it and your parents too, since we’ll be attending the same university.”

 

Tobio’s eyes started to well up.

 

“Are you serious, right now?” Tobio asked, trying to keep his cool but very much unable to at this point, raw emotions coming to him furiously, a future he’d imagined before now more tangible than ever.

 

Koushi nodded and smiled at his beautiful dark-haired boyfriend, relieved that Tobio was as exhilarated about this as he was.

 

“Yes. I want to do it. Yes!” Tobio called out, head moving affirmatively, tears rolling down his cheeks, painting the sand with tiny spots of happiness and sitting up on his knees to wrap his arms around Koushi’s neck and nuzzling there.

 

Koushi held him, tears falling from his eyes too, uncontainable emotions running through and out of him.

 

-

 

The doorbell rang, signaling Koushi’s arrival at the Kageyama’s residence. Tobio came to the door, greeting the silver-haired boy with a kiss and a smile of encouragement for the big announcement to come.

 

Arriving at the kitchen, the table was set and the food appeared to be delicious, steam coming out of pans neatly put on top of coasters. Greetings were exchanged and everyone began to sit down, Tobio’s parents next to each other on one side, Tobio and Koushi opposite to them.

 

Getting small talk out of the way, questions about the future arose. When Tobio’s mother asked if Koushi was going to keep studying, he saw an opening to talk about the Big Question.

 

“Yes. Matter of fact, I’ve decided to transfer to Tokyo and do my masters there since I think that would benefit me in many ways.” Koushi took a breath and smiled.

 

“Is that so? I like that idea. I think it’s good to have a change of pace from the comfort of your hometown.” Mrs. Kageyama offered politely with a smile of her own.

 

Koushi hesitated nervously, trying to get the next words out but unable to, feeling like he had lost his voice and feeling a bit panicky. Tobio glanced at him and smoothly tangled their hands together, brushing his thumb over Koushi’s skin. Koushi squeezed his hand and gathered his courage.

 

“That’s very true. And there’s actually something I wanted to request, if that is okay with you.”

 

This got everyone’s attention on Koushi, both parents waiting for what was to come.

 

“Since I’ll be attending the same university as Tobio, I thought it would be a good thing to live together. I mean, we’re best friends, we’ve known each other for almost five years. I can’t think of a better roommate.”

 

Mr. and Mrs. Kageyama pondered this silently, aiming their excruciating stare at Koushi, making him more nervous than he’d ever been in his life (and that was saying much for a guy who went to nationals).

 

“What do you think about this, Tobio?” His mother questioned, as any mother would, wanting to fulfill her child’s wishes, to know she’d make the right decision for him.

 

“We’ve talked about this and aside from wanting to do it, which I really, _really_ do, I think it’s a very good idea. We’ll be there to support each other and that’s really important. I won’t be alone and that makes me really happy.”

 

Mrs. Kageyama shared a look with her husband and seemed to settle her mind.

 

“If this is what you want, then you have our support.” She informed her son. “Please do keep taking good care of our son.” She asked, her gaze falling on Koushi.

 

Koushi felt the world shake itself of off his shoulders and smiled at her, bowing his head. “Of course, Kageyama-san.”

 

-

 

Later, as Koushi stayed the night, they barely got a wink of sleep, enthusiastic over the entirety of their future together. They kept talking about everything they needed to do, they wanted to do and were going to do as a couple in the big city, all of this independence for themselves, the intimacy they would build, the moments they would spend. The feelings were overwhelming and the boys were overjoyed and prepared to take on the world. Together.


End file.
